


Royal Opposition

by humble_beginnings



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: Loki and Thor have been hiding sexual desires since they were teenagers and occasionally participating in mutual masturbation. As they grow older and find out they are not brothers by blood their relationship develops further, but both are careful to keep up the illusion of sex with women and keep their sexual experimentation carefully hidden in the darkest night hours.Chapter 1 begins around the time of Thor (the film) or shortly after. Note that I have completely diverged from the movie plot and although Loki now knows his true parentage he and Thor have both returned to Asgard where Odin continues his rule. Kind of a What if Loki hadn’t let go on the Bifrost? Later chapters will move forward in time and there will probably be some jumping back and forth but I hope to make the transitions smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki surveyed the round chamber below his raised lounging area, the five beds that surround the walls with a large steaming bath sunk into the centre of the room. Beyond it, beneath his feet, were private rooms fitted with luxurious bedding and chests filled with fragrant oils, shelves lined with candles, and each attached to its own shower room. On each mattress a different scene presented itself – some held a lone man or woman, one had one of each writhing together to the sound of their unison moans, one had a woman spread wide while another’s head moves between her thighs. All of them were naked, and judging by the pleasured sounds coming from each undulating form they were happy to be that way.

Loki himself reclined and let his head fall back while the fair-haired woman kneeling before him bobbed her head up and down in his lap, taking his cock down her throat while his fingers tugged at her hair. Of course he had disguised his form and taken on the figure of a commoner, even though the bordello was frequented mostly by those from the palace it would hardly be acceptable for a prince to partake in such bawdy activities. For the most part it seemed it was unsavoury for Loki to have any sort of sex at all.

Gods forbid they knew how insatiable his appetite had become, or the desires he’d never let see the light of day. He had an itch that never felt quite scratched, a hunger never quite sated by the courtesans that came to his bedchamber. So he came here each week and pretended to be someone else, using his magic to make his partner someone else, too.

With a wave of his hand the woman’s hair turned to a short crop in his long fingers, her shoulders broadened and became muscular so that he had to widen his legs, and stiff stubble scratched the delicate skin of his inner thighs. He sighed contentedly and let his head fall against the back of the chaise, thrusting his hips up into the eager mouth and widening his splayed legs further still. This one knew what he liked and cupped a hand gently beneath his balls, gliding smooth fingers back toward the sensitive skin of his asshole and causing him to moan deep in his throat when the tip slid inside.

Soon after his hips bucked wildly, thrusting with abandon into the gasping mouth before him until he throbbed and stuttered out a desperate cry, a large hand jerking his release into the blond stubbled jaw. A weary flourish of his hand turned the recipient back to female form and she moved to the basin of water in the corner, cleaning herself off with the cloth before wringing it out to do the same for the drops spilled onto Loki’s groin and thighs. She thanked him and draped a robe over her shoulders as she scooped up the currency from the table, gently closing the door so that he could dress in privacy. For a few more minutes he watched the action below, occasionally curling his fingers to switch the genders of the moaning bodies until two burly men, moaning as they roll around one of the larger beds, caught his attention. When his spent cock began to stir once more he removed the illusion and left the establishment at a clip, only restoring his own appearance once back inside the palace walls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thor!” he yelled, barging into his brother’s private chambers that afternoon. He found Thor naked in the middle of his bed, arms bent up and hands behind his head, with a woman perched beside his hips. She kept her hand around the base of Thor’s thick cock but released him from her mouth with a startled pop.   
Thor sighed. “Loki, I’m in the middle – ”  
“I have some thoughts on this treaty with the elves,” Loki continued, seemingly oblivious.  
“Of course you do.” Thor rolled his eyes. “Can this wait?” He gestured to his companion, who now looked between the two men with the blush of a young maid.  
“Don’t stop on my account, darling,” Loki said. “But breathe through your nose for goodness’ sake, you were gasping like an asphyxiating bovine.”  
“Out,” Thor ordered, pointing at the door. “I will come and find you at a more suitable time.”  
Loki’s eyes wandered slowly over Thor’s massive chiseled body to the string of precum falling from the tip of his swollen cock and onto his sculpted hip.   
“Suit yourself,” Loki said, turning on his heel and closing the door behind him. He no longer tried to hide his feelings from his brother, he’d committed far worse sins than the odd incest fantasy and Thor wasn’t really his relation after all. Subtlety was lost on the wool-headed oaf either way, if he actually noticed Loki’s obvious ogling he refused to acknowledge it.

Late that night Thor relaxed in a deep bath in the bowels of the palace, so late into the night he believed everyone else slept. With his long hair clinging to his neck and shoulders he scrubbed two large hands full of water over his face and smiled. Since he could remember he knew when Loki was close, as though the air crackled with electricity in his presence. They had bathed together here many times and it was a place of fond memories for both – from the childish splashing under the supervision of their beloved Frigga to the experimentation of adolescence.  
“Come out of the shadows, brother. You think yourself stealthy but your uneven breath betrays you.”  
Loki forced a grin onto his lips and waited for the blush in his cheeks to cool before stepping into the dim torch light. He felt like he did when they were children and he was caught – as he often was – spying on his brother’s sparring with an imaginary opponent. For a fleeting moment he considered casting an illusion to cover his mistake, but if he didn’t want to be caught he wouldn’t have been lurking so perilously close that Thor could hear his aroused shallow breath.  
“What are you doing here so late?” Loki asked.  
“I might ask you the same question. Father had me reading about Muspelheim and I woke up with a book for a pillow and my muscles calling for a soak before bed.” He raised an eyebrow expectantly at Loki.  
“Come on, Thor. We both know I keep strange hours.”  
“You’ve been at that… that  _house_ again, haven’t you?” Thor’s eyes lingered a moment on the obvious erection tenting Loki’s robe before dragging slowly back up to his face. “You have access to any woman you desire here in the palace, why do you insist upon going there?”  
“One day, Thor, I will show you. What they have, that no one inside these walls has, is complete privacy. I can have my specific tastes catered for without wondering if they’ll run off and gossip to someone in father’s ear.”  
“Because you pay them for it.”  
“Yes. And it is worth every piece.” He tugged at the tie of his robe until it fell loose. “Now, shall I join you or take one of the smaller pools?”  
“Be my guest,” Thor said, refusing to look away as Loki hung his robe and sank into the steaming water. “If I might be so bold, what are your particular tastes? Aside from watching me bathe, apparently.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t know you’d be here.”  
Thor cocked his head with a shit-eating grin. “You were observing nonetheless.”  
“If you must know, I enjoy watching the pleasure of others,” Loki said, keeping his chin level and hoping his blush passed as heat from the water. “And you? Tit for tat, brother.”  
Thor swallowed hard. “You know… the usual.”  
Loki’s hand had disappeared into the cloudy water but Thor could clearly see his long fingers fondling his balls and cock. “You can do better than that.”  
“Fine,” he sighed. “As you have been so… forthcoming… I sometimes think of those times we, you know, together. Remember?”  
Of course Loki remembered. He remembered Thor’s deep, rumbling groans as he stroked himself just metres away; the way his bed shook as he neared his end; how Loki had tried so desperately to remain silent when Thor thought he was asleep so that he could hear those delicious sounds from his brother’s throat. At the time they’d both ignored it as long as possible, knowing it was forbidden behaviour for brothers, but slowly convinced each other that it could remain their secret. Only once Loki had approached and reached his hand for Thor’s thick cock, pulling his hand back as though burned when Thor recoiled. Loki cloaked himself and made a second attempt as an invisible force, pumping himself with one hand and Thor with the other until they both found release into Loki’s palms.

The expression of disgust on Thor’s rakish features as he cleaned himself was such that Loki never offered it again, and Thor never asked.

Many moons had passed since they got off together but Loki could still hear those moans as though it were yesterday. Now he watched subtly as Thor stroked himself through the rippled water, his length growing in his fist.  
“I remember you, being disgusted because we were brothers and not looking me in the eye for months after.”  
“I suppose, biologically at least, that obstacle no longer exists.”  
For a few minutes all was quiet but for their raspy breath as they both stroked a little harder, watching the other in short blinks or peripheral vision but never openly ogling.   
“Thor,” Loki whimpered. “Let me hear you… Please.” He waited a few seconds and waved his hand to shield them from prying eyes and ears, then closed the gap between them so their hips touch, his breath hot on Thor’s cheek as he whispered in his ear. “It’s just you and me. Nothing you do or say here will bring you shame or judgment. You know how I feel about you, you have always known, while I was left to wonder and cling to every remotely affectionate gesture or word.”  
Thor turned his face to Loki’s and reached out with his free hand, cupping Loki’s cheek tenderly. “I am sorry, Loki. I was never as brave as you.”  
Loki’s flat hand moved down Thor’s neck, over his chest and torso to settle between his spread thighs, cupping and fondling his heavy sac.   
“Give yourself to me. I need it, Thor.” He swallowed hard under his brother’s gaze. “I need you.”  
Thor closed his eyes and moaned softly, the tiny sound seeming to fill the room as it made Loki’s heart swell. It was the encouragement he needed to make his move, straddling Thor’s hips and sitting perfectly still, waiting for their eyes to meet. His lips were mere inches away, chewed on and dry from his open-mouthed panting, and Loki’s eyes flick down to them when he licks his own.

Loki leaned in, steeling himself for Thor to crush him by recoiling again, but the larger man didn’t move. Instead he waited until barely a hair’s breadth separated their faces and then reached behind Loki’s head, crashing their mouths together in a battle of tongues and lips and clashing teeth as Loki rolled his hips and their cocks rubbed together. Thor released a long held moan when Loki fisted them both together and pumped hard beneath the water, the climax he’d been building toward so close he could feel it tighten his balls. He tore his mouth away from Loki’s but kept his hand behind his head, holding their foreheads together.  
“Loki…” he breathed, his brother’s name like a prayer of surrender. “Oh, Loki… Please… Yes.”  
Thor’s words spoke straight to Loki’s loins and he released with a sharp jerk of his hips, his shaft pulsing and spilling against Thor’s as he pressed them together. When Thor’s climax shook his body Loki focused his attention on the more sensitive tip and underside, making fast jerks over the head until he felt the thick warmth of cum on his fingers and Thor guided his hand away.

Loki pulled back, intending to slink back to his room before he had to see that disgust in Thor’s eyes again, but Thor’s hand gripped him, rubbing his thumb over Loki’s knuckles. Pulling him back in, their lips met again, tenderly this time, and they kissed for what felt like an eternity before coming up for air.

Wordlessly Loki climbed the stairs and dried off, wrapping himself in his robe before ascending back to his chambers and leaving Thor alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Seasons passed for both men, their need and desire for the other ebbed and flowed with the years and events. Grief and confusion at the loss of his brother from the Bifrost sent Thor into the arms of women for comfort, and while Loki resided in Asgard’s cells their interactions were forbidden by Odin and occurred only with Frigga’s assistance in the thick darkness of night. With the dark elves withdrawn and the Aether contained once more it was only a matter of days before Loki’s mask crumbled and he was unable to bear Thor suffering alone any longer, confessing his faked death and banishment of their father only so they might comfort each other.   
“I’m sorry, Thor,” Loki uttered repeatedly while accepting the physical manifestations of Thor’s anger. He took every blow without retaliation, welcomed the beating as punishment for his betrayal in the belief that once it was done he would feel cleansed of his sins.  
Battered and bleeding, Loki allowed Thor to lead him to his chambers to tenderly wash and dry his bruised, broken skin.   
“You broke my heart, Loki,” Thor said softly, kneeling in front and patting gently at Loki’s thighs with a soft towel. “How could you lie to me?”  
Loki combed his fingers through Thor’s hair. “I knew you intended to return to Midgard. There was no other way for me to take the throne from Odin, I saw the opportunity and took it. By the time I realised how I was hurting you it was too late, I figured you’d never forgive me.”  
“What makes you think I’ll forgive you now?”  
“I don’t. You shouldn’t. But at least you won’t suffer any longer, father is alive on Midgard with no recollection of how he came to be there or who he is.”   
Thor stands, hissing through his teeth and pulling back his fist as though preparing to deliver another blow, but Loki merely reaches out and strokes his face calmly until he lowers it.  
“I will bring him back, put everything right, and accept my punishment.” Loki’s fingertips ghost over Thor’s neck and shoulders, down to his bare chest. “You’ve no idea how it killed me, not telling you. I could feel your pain, hear you cry out in the night for mother, and I could not comfort you.”  
“And for you? Did you feel me wake in a cold sweat, grasping at handfuls of the sheet where I'd felt you just a moment before in my dreams?”  
“Just once,” Loki says, guiding Thor's chin upward until their eyes meet. “Last evening. That's when I knew I could no longer lie to you.”

Thor remained on his knees, nuzzling Loki's stomach as though he must confirm with all of his senses that he was corporeal and not one of his illusions. Tears pricked his eyes when he saw the bruises emerging on Loki's milky skin, the clean splits and breaks making his bright red blood ooze and congeal on the surface, the damage inflicted by his own fists. He traced shaky fingers over a purple blotch below Loki's ribs before gently pressing his lips to it and Loki released a shuddering breath. Emboldened by his reaction, Thor continued exploring Loki's hips and the front of his thighs with his mouth and fingertips – kissing, licking with a flat tongue, sucking, dragging his teeth until Loki groaned. Loki felt Thor's hot breath on his growing shaft and aching balls, raking his fingers like claws through Thor's scalp. Soon his warm, tentative lips found the tip of Loki's cock while his thick fingers held his sack, his mouth taking more and more of Loki with each breath. Thor savoured the salty taste of precum as it oozed onto his tongue, the moans released freely from Loki's throat. He let his eyes wander upward, over the smooth stomach and defined chest he so adored, to the green eyes that now burned into his with lust and desire. Often Loki imagined Thor on his knees taking his length like this, hungering for Loki's cum in his belly. Seeing him so vulnerable and those deep blue eyes so eager to please him, it was when Loki's tip hit the back of his throat that Loki knew he had no choice; he was lost. Thor swallowed and let his jaw slacken, took the remaining length down until his throat clamped down.  
“Thor...” Loki moaned, tightening his grip in the blond hair and halting his movements. “M'gonna come in your throat if you keep going.”  
Thor only hummed around Loki's base and continued, his long tongue flat against the sensitive skin of Loki's shaft. With a long whine his hips jerked and his seed pumped down Thor's throat in long, sticky ropes, swallowed eagerly down to his stomach. Thor licked and sucked every drop until Loki was spent, panting his raspy breaths through dry lips until Thor stood and moistened them with a long, deep kiss.

With his silver tongue rendered useless and his legs threatening to give way, Loki took Thor's hand and led him to the bed, laying him back on the silken sheets. His kiss was urgent and rough, their teeth and tongues gnashing as though in battle as Loki's long fingers curled around Thor's shaft. As his mouth travelled down over Thor's neck to the smooth contours of his chest, his hand pumped steadily back and forth until precum beaded on the tip and Thor's head fell back with a groan, and Loki kissed his way down his carved stomach. Loki's fingers deftly caressed Thor's heavy balls, making way for his mouth to leave wet kisses and licks up and down his cock, taking the nectar from the tip with kitten licks that made Thor's hips thrust forward involuntarily. When he took the entire length gradually down his throat – utilising a few tips he'd picked up from the women who did the same for him – Loki knew from the stream of anticipation on his tongue and Thor's needy moans that this would be an easy task.

Thor looked down upon Loki with a tender smile. Clouded as his mind was with the emotions of the day, his heart had always known that Loki would be returned to him in some form or other, and now to have Loki here in his bed he felt more at peace than ever before. He couldn't think of what Odin would say or how in the world they might convince him to accept their relationship – even if he'd wanted to consider it right now he was overwhelmed at Loki's hot mouth working over his cock – but for the first time he felt no shame or desire to hide it. His beloved Loki was alive and free once more, and had been willing to sacrifice his life for the protection of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Loki's green eyes danced with lust as he looked up at Thor, his cock deep in his throat and his tongue against his balls, and Thor reached down to stroke his cheek before fisting his hand in Loki's black hair with a stuttered sigh.   
“Loki,” he whispered, remembering how Loki liked to hear his pleasure. “Oh, Loki... so good.”  
Loki preened at his words and locked his eyes onto Thor's as he continued drawing his mouth back and forth, hollowing his cheeks. Thor's ascending moans spurred him on as he began to stroke behind his sack with two fingertips, rubbing a slowly lengthening path until he reached the puckered skin of his hole and circled it without pressure. He continued as he saw only bliss on Thor's face, watching for any frown or jump of discomfort but instead basking in his vulnerable state with his legs spread wide, eyes now closed and head thrown back, jaw slack as his breath came heavy and fast between whimpering moans. Just as Loki applied a breath of pressure to Thor's asshole his lower body shook and threads of cum coated Loki's throat, swallowed eagerly into his waiting stomach. Loki pulled back and jerked with his hand while the last shots fired onto his eager tongue, then laid his head on Thor's stomach with a content sigh.

Some time much later, after a plan had been formulated in between lingering kisses, Loki stood from the bed and retrieved his clothing from the bathroom floor. His wounds were healing nicely, now, but they would remain at least another two or three days, and Thor winced with guilt and sympathy every time Loki moved into the light.  
“What are you doing?” he asked as Loki stepped into his pants.   
“Going to bed,” Loki replied simply. “A little sleep before the chaos of tomorrow.”  
He leaned in and kissed Thor, who pulled him down into the bed and rolled on top of him. “Stay, Loki. I want to hold you and love you, before the chaos of tomorrow.”

 

“I will allow you to remain free, as a show of my gratitude for your selfless acts in Thor's defeat of the Dark Elves. In return for being returned to your station as Prince of Asgard I expect you to behave accordingly and show your title the respect it deserves. Do you understand, Loki?” Odin's lips curled ever so slightly on one side, but Loki returned his lightened mood – the Allfather would never know what had really happened between the supposed death and resurrection of his outcast son.   
“Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you for your clemency.” Loki toned down the usual smug grin he wore with Odin, leaving behind something subtle enough to escape his notice. Mother would have seen through, she always did. Anyone could if they paid enough attention but no one else had ever bothered.   
“There is something else. I believe Thor is ready for the throne and I am more than ready to step down. The coronation will be held in a few days.”  
Thor kneeled before his father. “Thank you, father. I will not disappoint you.”

“When he says 'respect', you need to hide that smirk better,” Thor said later, his mouth curling into something similar.   
Loki froze for a moment before threading an arm around Thor's waist and pulling their bodies together. “I did not realise you were watching so closely.”  
“You never did.”  
Thor kissed Loki's mouth gently, holding his face in both huge hands.   
“I think perhaps we should keep this to ourselves a little longer. Telling him now would jeopardise your chances at the throne.”  
“Loki, he could cast us both into Muspelheim for all I care, so long as I can love you as I wanted to all this time.”  
“Well yes, but would it not be preferable to remain here and be comfortable?”  
Thor sighed and smiled. “Since when are you the voice of reason?”  
“Since you started paying attention.”

Snow flurried about Thor's face and the wind whipped his cloak as he strode toward Loki's chambers the following afternoon, the icy weather reflecting his mood.  
“Open up, Loki. It's me,” he said quietly.   
The door opened smoothly of its own accord and Thor's eyes darted up and down the corridor before he slipped inside, letting it close behind him.   
“I wasn't expecting you until this evening.”  
A tight laugh relieved some of Thor's tension when he spotted Loki, reclined on his bed in a silk robe which was open just far enough at the front to show his nakedness beneath.   
“We need to talk, Loki. Clothed.”  
“Why?”  
“Because otherwise I can not think clearly.”  
With a wave of his hand Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed and dressed in leather pants and a loose shirt. “What's happened?”  
Thor collapsed onto the bed beside him and sighed heavily. “My coronation is dependent on marrying Sif.”  
“He can not do that, Thor. You know it.”  
“Actually... he can. Long ago there was a pact between Heimdall's ancestors and ours, promising the throne to someone in his generation. Not Heimdall, but Sif. His sister. Of course from then on all descendants will also be theirs as much as ours, tying our families eternally together.”  
“But I... there has to be a way... no one wins if you refuse, surely? It isn't like they will make the same offer to me, so if you say no...”  
“If I say no...” Thor swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat at the thought. “Odin is free to marry again. And he will.”  
“You can not be serious.”  
“Look, Loki, Sif and I have known we were betrothed since we were children. We have always known that this was the plan.”  
“So that's it, is it?” Loki stood and curled his hands into fists, barely keeping a lid on his rage. “Yesterday you were all about telling the world and not caring what anyone else thinks, and now you're going to marry Sif!”  
“I don't know what to do, Loki. What do I do?”  
“Just go,” Loki said through gritted teeth, pointing at the door. “Go tell father you will do his bidding like always, be his good little soldier and follow his orders.”  
“Loki,” Thor stepped toward him. “Please.”  
“Get. Out.”

By next morning Loki was gone, shut away in a cabin he found in the woods as a child. Even then he had come after yet another blow from his father, a reminder that he would never be the famed warrior as was his brother's destiny. If felt like days he had walked to find it, nestled among trees and from the thick layers of dust upon every surface inside it was clearly abandoned. Over the years he had come here when he needed to disappear, cloaking the entire thicket with his magic to keep it hidden from prying eyes and his stash of food safe from animals. The library was well stocked now with volumes he never intended to return to the shelves in the palace, enough for him to stay occupied and fed for months at a time if need be.   
Loki didn't know how long he'd stay this time. Until he was no longer angry? Until the coronation was over?

Thor didn't love Sif, Loki was sure of that at least. Little difference it made if he were supposed to share her bed and put an heir or three in her belly, though. The idea of their relationship always being behind closed doors was not a foreign one, he had always believed it would be that way, but he had never factored in having to share Thor with another. The fact it was Sif only poured salts into the festering wound, she had always been among the first to mock and cut Loki down at every opportunity. Days and nights passed without an answer, he wondered if Thor had yet agreed and whether Odin would allow them to court first or simply have them married at the coronation. Loki read pages of books without absorbing the information, slept without dreaming or curing his exhaustion, sometimes jerked his cock until his stomach was coated in threads of cum but the pleasure of orgasm and bliss of the afterglow eluded him.

Under cover of darkness he made his way back to the palace, knowing that he was never really out of sight but preferring the illusion of sneaking back in unnoticed. He wondered if he could or should go to Thor, but the idea of finding him with Sif made his stomach feel full of snakes. Instead he went to his own chambers and hoped that he might be able to reach Thor with his mind as he had done in the past.  
“Loki, thank the gods,” Thor said, leaping up from Loki's bed as he opened the door.   
“What are you doing in my bed?”  
“Waiting for you!”  
Thor wrapped his strong arms around Loki and kissed him, and it only took a moment for Loki to relent and return the kiss. With their foreheads pressed together and their panting breath falling into the same rhythm he smiled.   
“I would never miss your coronation.”  
“Anything I should worry about this time?”  
“No. I'm just proud to be the Prince to your King. Finally.”  
“You know this could have happened a lot sooner if you hadn't – ”  
Loki cut him off with a searing kiss. “Are you... when will the wedding be?”  
“We have some time to court and grow accustomed to living together, first. Sif has moved in to my chambers.”  
“I see.”  
“I am yet to share her bed, Loki. She understands. We may yet be able to make this work.”  
“Do what you have to do, Thor. I am tired of fighting.”  
“I need you, Loki. I need you here, and in my bed.”  
“And I'll be here. In the shadows.”

Loki recognised the pressure Thor was under, sharing his chambers with Sif and keeping up the appearance of courting her when he had no intention of doing so. By all accounts she was understanding of his position and not entirely in love with the idea of marriage herself, but was prepared to make the best of it if and when Thor was ready. He had not, of course, confessed his relationship with Loki, because Sif would never see them as anything but brothers and was likely to not only end their arrangement but out them to all of Asgard. They had to take care not to arouse suspicion, although Sif already believed Thor was in love with and still seeing another woman. After weeks without even a stolen touch or kiss, Thor came to Loki's room in the darkest hour of night, when even the palace fell into thick silence. Loki slept lightly and so was easily roused by the tap on his door before the handle turned with a soft creak.

He knew, even as Thor stood at the foot of the bed and peeled off his clothing, that something was different tonight. The intimacy between them had altered such that without a word being exchanged their naked bodies were undulating together in only a few seconds, their mouths searching for each other's familiar taste. There were only moans and guiding hands, weight tossed around as they battled for the right to be on top, Thor pinning Loki to the bed by wrists and ankles with a gravelly chuckle. No description was needed for Thor's desire as Loki sucked his cock and rubbed behind his balls, raising his hips and widening his legs while Loki prepared him with gentle pressure against his hole until Thor could wait no longer and pushed back against his fingers. Conjuring the scented oil from his bedside he lubricated his fingers thoroughly before sliding one gently through Thor's ring of muscle, waiting for him to relax before he pushed further. Once he was eagerly swallowing one he added another, until Thor was moaning and forcing himself down on them, opening wider and taking three of Loki's fingers eagerly.

Thor abruptly straddled Loki's thighs, smoothing up and down his throbbing shaft with the oil before lining it up with his hole and bracing his hands on Loki's strong chest. His eyes never left Loki's, his gaze only interrupted when they closed slowly in pleasure and returned immediately to his lover's sea green stare. Thor's mouth fell open in a silent prayer as he took the last inch of Loki's cock and settled himself down, bringing his lips down to kiss Loki deep and hard before he began to experiment with moving back and forth, up and down, circling his hips, and groaning hungrily at the varied sensations. With his fingers threaded into Loki's to brace himself he fucked Loki slowly while Loki's hand stroked up and down his shaft in time with each thrust. Loki appeared stunned into silence for the first few minutes, he was so overwhelmed by the intimate sensation of burying his cock inside Thor and feeling his smooth walls draw him in each time, the sound of Thor's held breaths and stuttered moans, the concentration and pleasure beneath a sheen of sweat on his face.

And then Thor's moans became more insistent, Loki's hand holding his cock tighter and rubbing up and down a little faster, until he came on a cry like Loki had never heard before, and his muscles gripped Loki so tight he gasped and convulsed with a violent orgasm. As his cock and Thor's ass pulsated together they both lay sprawled and kissed whatever skin their lips could find in between heaving breaths, like the first lungfuls of someone who has drowned and come back to life.

The shadows concealed considerably less when Thor returned to the chambers he now shared with Sif, the sun preparing to make its ascent above the horizon as he closed the door and tossed off his clothing for a few more hours' sleep before his morning duties. A broad smile stuck to his lips while he slept and remembered having Loki inside, feeling the rush of his warm seed and the twitch of his cock, the way he lovingly caressed Thor's skin and held his body close after they were cleaned up and sleepy. The memory would almost tear him in two – keeping him sane during the weeks of being unable to touch his lover and relieve the static that seemed to buzz from his core, but also making him desperate for a second time and many more. Loki was fast becoming the drug of addiction that kept him alive and he wondered if any amount of time together would ever be enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emmeline started out her life as a tiny seed in my mind, designed to be a pain in Loki’s ass whom he is eventually forced to marry to hide his relationship with Thor. But then, as my characters often do, she took over and wanted to write her own story. Therefore, allow me to introduce the lovely Emmeline, who is not only promised to Loki but is also lesbian and my first character of colour. Please, I beg you, if I write something offensive or inappropriate, just say so. I can take it. Otherwise enjoy, apparently Thorki won’t be the only ship in this one!

“Loki, we were beginning to wonder if you were joining us. Come, sit down. There is someone we'd like you to meet,” Odin said.  
Thor's eyes were apologetic as Loki crossed the dining room and saw an unfamiliar woman seated in the usually empty chair beside his. She had deep brown skin, her wild taupe curls scattered with streaks of gold that almost matched her almond eyes. As she stood from her chair Loki turned on his princely charm, taking her hand in his long fingers and gently touching his lips to her knuckles.  
“Loki, this is Emmeline,” Sif said from her place beside Thor. “She is still settling in here in Asgard but we have become close friends. I think you will grow to like her.”  
“A pleasure to meet you, Emmeline,” Loki said, releasing her hand. “I am Loki.”  
“I have heard a great deal about you, Loki,” Emmeline said in a smooth voice.   
“I am sure you have.” Loki shot a look to Sif which she returned with a smug grin, making a point of reaching for Thor’s hand above the table. “The Lady Sif is quite the story teller.”  
“We have some good news,” Odin interrupted before Sif could retort. “Thor and Lady Sif are ready to announce their engagement, it will be made official tomorrow and the wedding arrangements will begin.”  
Loki swallowed the bile rising in the back of his throat. The news itself was no surprise, they had been betrothed as children, but that knowledge did nothing to soften the blow. He looked to his father, smiling at the end of the table, and to the empty place at the opposite end where their mother should be. She would never have forced his hand like this, or made the brothers go through with such an arrangement merely to keep up the facade of the ruling family.

“Well, then.” Loki raised his goblet. “A toast to the happy couple. Congratulations.”  
“Congratulations,” Emmeline chirped happily, sipping her wine.   
“You will accompany Emmeline at the wedding, Loki,” Odin instructed. “Best you get acquainted between now and then.”

Once inside his chambers Loki allowed the rage that had built inside him to release in a powerful wave, flowing from the extremities of his body and easily tossing furniture and trimmings about his room as a primal roar tore up his throat. He knew this was coming, had known since they were children, but he and Thor had only just begun... keeping up their relations had proved difficult enough, but once they were married there would be further expectations on Thor, including putting an heir in her belly and attending the opening of every door and window as a happy couple. As he tossed himself onto the bed he allowed his imagination free reign to play out scenarios where he kidnapped Thor and hid them both away in some other realm, where he brokered some kind of deal and they lived out their days as Midgardian mortals in a studio apartment with a few cats. Anything to take his mind away from the fetid reality of the current circumstances.

Thor knew better than to go straight to Loki, and either way he had Sif needing his attention immediately after dinner to discuss the details of their engagement announcement.   
“Will you come to bed with me tonight, love?” she asked quietly from the doorway that separated their bedchambers.   
Thor looked up, his lips curled in a smile while his eyes remained sad as he shook his head slowly. “You do know how beautiful you are, my lady. You deserve far better than what you are marrying in to.”  
She crossed the rug to him in bare feet and tilted his chin until he looked at her. “This arrangement will benefit us both, Thor. Every girl dreams of being Queen, and I have my chance to live that dream. Perhaps in time the rest will come.”  
“Not only beautiful, but wise.”  
“I hope that Emmeline and Loki might come to a similar compromise. For all our differences I would like to see him happy, and I know the burden on your shoulders would be a little lighter.”  
“I hope so, but it is unlikely.”  
Sif sighed and carded her fingers through Thor’s hair. “I am tired, love. I will see you at breakfast but my door is open if you should change your mind.”  
Thor stood and kissed her cheek, breathed in her floral scent from the softness of her hair. “Sleep well, my lady.”  
Sif paused once more at the door and turned her face back to Thor. “Will you tell me where your heart resides? Who is it you have entrusted it to so completely?”  
Thor smiled. “No one, my lady. I am promised to you and I keep my heart for myself.”  
Sif nodded and turned away, the door clicking softly behind her.

Thor waited until he was sure she slept before slipping out and making his way silently to Loki’s chambers, clad only in long silk trousers that brushed silently on his bare feet. He didn't bother with knocking, just opened the door with a quiet creak and ducked inside lest he be seen.  
“Loki, are you awake?”  
“Of all the ridiculous – ”  
Thor cut him off as he sat beside Loki on the messed up sheets. “I do not have time for cryptic games. I am sorry, I wanted to warn you sooner but father insisted there was no time.”  
“He knows, Thor. He knows you do not share your bed with Sif.”  
“She believes my heart is elsewhere, but I do not believe she will betray our trust.”  
“He wants me to marry Emmeline.”  
“Yes,” Thor said simply. “He does.”  
“Mother would – ”  
“Mother is not here. Now I think we should just play along, keep up the appearance. Father can not rule forever and when he hands the throne to me we can slowly implement some changes.”  
“Like what? You will make me your _Queen_?” Loki scoffed, spitting the title.  
“We could rule together, Loki!”  
“I am not interested in the throne, Thor. If the people of Asgard knew... we would be skewered in our sleep. Perhaps in the shadows is where I belong. In your shadow. I am safe there, I always have been.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“Marry her.” He waved his hand in surrender. “Do what father wants, get the throne and be King. I will always be here when you have need of me.”  
“Since when do you give in so easily?”  
“I am not giving in, I am simply playing the game I was adopted into. As Sif said, perhaps I will grow to love Emmeline.”  
“You do not really believe that.”  
“What is a little lie to yourself every now and again, hm?”

Thor stood and paced for a few moments while Loki watched from the bed, his naked lower half covered by the sheet and long legs crossed. The longer Thor strode back and forth the more Loki’s muscles released the tension they’d held since arriving at dinner, until his eyes were following the blonde’s movements with a playful smirk.   
“Thor, stop. Come here.”  
Thor took Loki’s upper arms easily in his huge hands and squeezed gently, shaking him back and forth. “I can not let you do this, Loki. I – ”  
Loki cut him off with a searing kiss, covering Thor’s lips with his own and probing his tongue between them. Thor easily pushed him back and Loki gasped in pleasure at his weight as he lay his body on top, his hips falling between Loki’s spread legs as if they were made to fit there. Their moans became one as they moved together, Loki pushing down Thor’s trousers so that their shafts rubbed back and forth in time with the glide of their tongues.

When the friction became too much on his sensitive stretched skin, Loki conjured scented oil into the palm of his hand and coated both of their cocks, taking them together in both hands as Thor continued rocking back and forth between his fists.   
“Thor,” Loki moans. “I want... ah... I want you to cum in me. Make me yours.”  
Thor smiled and kissed Loki fiercely before his hand travelled down his torso as he rolled off to his side and guided his legs wider. With oiled fingers he stretched and prepared Loki until he begged for more, desperate to feel Thor's cock inside.   
“I will take it slow,” Thor said, stroking Loki's cheek as he lined up his erection with Loki's slick hole.   
Loki nodded and drew a long breath as Thor eased his tip inside, pulsing forward a few times before pulling back to push a little deeper. “Mmh... so good.”

It only took a few minutes for Thor to be rocking back and forth to the rhythm of their combined moans, thrusting deep into Loki's ass each time. Loki's fist worked his cock in rapid strokes that made precum pool on his stomach.  
“Thor... fuck, I'm close.” Loki's words were clipped between panting breaths and he arched his back as he reached his peak, shooting warm streams of cum on himself and clenching his muscles rhythmically around Thor's shaft.  
Thor gasped and his thrusts slowed so that he might enjoy the sensation – he understood now what Loki loved so much about being inside Thor through his climax. The spasms alone almost tipped him over the edge, his hips pushing sloppily into Loki until he spilled inside, pumping his cum into Loki until it ran dry.

Long into the night they lay together, long after a warm shower had washed the evidence from their entwined bodies and the scent of sex had faded from Loki’s room. Before dawn Thor kissed him gently farewell and crept back to his chambers for another hour of sleep alone in his cold and oversized bed. When he was woken it was to a flurry of activity, to Sif being primped and preened in preparation for the announcement and the obligatory portraiture to mark the occasion. Only Thor noticed the smile that didn't touch Loki’s cool blue eyes, the twitch of his long fingers as they fisted and released his cloak during the unveiling of the traditional ring and its placement on Sif’s finger.

No one paid any mind to Emmeline, sipping her wine from the corner as she admired the happy couple announcing their engagement. She failed to see how this was a happy occasion for either of the pair when Thor so obviously didn't love Sif as a husband should love his wife and Sif – although superior at disguising her feelings and willing to at least lay with Thor to make the best of it – would never love Thor as much as she loved the throne, nor would she look at Thor the way she gazed hungrily upon some of her attendants when she thought no one was watching. No, Thor was certainly no match for Sif in the bedchamber, nor was he the kind of lover who caught her eye or made her inhale as if the unique scent of a woman was the very air she needed to breathe. There were many tales of the great Lady Sif's battles alongside the Warriors Three, and Emmeline hoped to hear more – but she was not dressed for battle today. The long, burgundy dress hugged her feminine curves and laced up between her breasts while the top layer was deep blue and fell to the floor with a short train at the back, remaining open at the front. Her creamy skin appeared flawless in the warm light, her raven black hair falling in thick curls around her heart shaped face.

 _Exquisite_ , Emmeline thought. For years her family had spoken of marrying her off to some Lord or Prince or other before the opportunity to be Loki's bride had come along. With each potential suitor she had accepted that this was to be her life, she had been raised to believe that her best chance was to marry well and bear many children, and yet wondered why all of the women in her life had chosen this path. When she was younger her mother had said she was yet to find the right man but as time passed it became less about the right man and more about the available man, and so when Loki was available her parents agreed so quickly her head spun.

She felt the same way about Loki as she had all of the others – indifferent. Neither attracted or repelled by the idea of marriage or sex, she would simply do what had to be done. But Sif... something stirred inside Emmeline at the mere sight of the dark-haired shieldmaiden, and the closer they became the more she spent her spare time wondering what it might be like to kiss those soft lips, to undress her lean feminine form and explore it with her hands and mouth.

Emmeline found Loki outside after dinner, tugging her cloak tighter around her shoulders and noting that the bitter cold appeared not to affect him at all. They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, discussing the feast and the weather, before she turned and looked him directly in the eye, something Loki wasn’t accustomed to.   
“I have no romantic interest in you, Loki, and I never will. I do believe that our union may be mutually beneficial, though, should you choose to play along.”  
For the first time Loki felt Emmeline might actually be worth the time of day, a woman after his own mind, if not his heart. “How do you figure?”  
“I've always known that my life would one way or another be in service of a man of higher standing than myself. I was raised with the belief that my destiny was to marry someone like you, to open my legs as often as you wish it, and bear you many children.”  
Loki swallowed.  
“I feel you are struggling with the same fate and yet there would be less trouble if you were to acquiesce. We are in a similar predicament, lusting after someone we simply cannot have, at least not have in the true sense of the word. But we are the lucky ones, Loki. We can share a bed with those we love and the privelege of royal marriage.”  
He eyed her sidelong. “You can not possibly presume to know anything about me after such a short time.”  
“My father always said listen not to words from the mouth, but the language of the body. Your eyes follow, your skin flushes... your words are smooth as silk, Loki, but your body betrays you and lays your prurient secrets bare. At first I assumed it was the gorgeous woman on his arm that you craved, but I see now that your desires are far more taboo than the almost-king’s brother fumbling in the closet with the soon-to-be queen. You and I have much more in common than you know.”  
Loki smiled and caged her in against the railing, looking around to see who might be watching. “All right, Emmeline. You have my attention. Now what do you want?”

“Your brother is missing,” Odin said simply.  
Thor fought to calm the smile that wanted to dance on his lips with a deep breath. “Surely Heimdall can locate him?”  
“I can not. He is far too advanced at cloaking himself, he knows every place in the universe to hide.”  
“Thor, find him,” Odin commanded.  
“With respect, father, you know Loki. He may simply not want to be found and he’ll turn up when he’s ready.”  
“Find him. Whatever it takes.”  
“Yes, of course.” Thor kissed Sif on each cheek on his way out. “Worry not, I will return as soon as I am able.”

Of course he knew where Loki was hiding. Days earlier they had planned this together while lying in Loki’s bed, both of them desperate for a chance to be together properly, if only for a short time. Thor remembered well the place where he and Loki would play as children and from there Loki had given him directions to find the cloaked cabin further into the woods. Dusk was falling when Thor arrived and a nearby pack of wolves were beginning to announce their presence with low howls. He stopped at a gigantic tree with a trunk thicker than he had ever seen, slapping it gently with his hand until a shimmering green outline of a door appeared and he was able to pass through.   
“You came,” Loki said, crossing the small living area.  
“I said I would,” Thor replied, taking Loki’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly on the mouth. When they parted he took his first good look around at the wall lined with books, the tiny kitchen, the large bed extending from the far wall with a huge window above showing the swaying branches outside. “How long have you had this place?”  
“Since we were young,” Loki said with a shrug. “It’s where I always came to get away. Mother taught me this spell early on, she knew how I valued time alone.”

Clothes were quickly discarded and would not be worn again until their time was done, Loki pushing Thor down onto the bed while he ignited a crackling fire in the hearth. Gentle kisses and strokes soon turned to clawing and bruising nibbles, the sound of their foreplay resonating inside the cabin. The scent of arousal was thick in the air when Loki turned to his side and took Thor’s cock between his lips, while Thor continued stroking Loki’s shaft in front of his face, watching the precum bead at the tip and swiping it off.  
“Oh, Loki. Fuck.” Thor let his head rest on Loki’s thigh for a few minutes while enjoying Loki’s mouth sucking back and forth on his cock, his fingers teasing his balls. Soon he took Loki’s purple shaft deep into his throat, and the muffled moans left no room for silence. Amid the sloppy, erotic sound of desperate mouths stuffed with huge cocks, they came almost in unison. Thor first, his jaw going slack around Loki’s balls as he tipped over the edge, before he bobbed his head faster and slipped a finger through Loki’s puckered hole. Loki was swallowing the last of Thor’s seed as the first surge left him, and when Thor had been licked clean he collapsed onto the pillow, leaning in to kiss Thor’s mouth.

The kiss was sloppy with Thor's mouth lolling open and his lips barely pursing to return it. Loki laughed and curls himself against Thor's side, draping his leg over Thor's hip and his upper body over his chest, listening to the thumping heart beating beneath his ear.  
“Mmm,” Thor hummed and stroked Loki's back with a lazy, heavy arm. “M'happy. Belly full of your cum.”  
“Cum drunk?” Loki offered, smiling sleepily.  
“Cum drunk,” Thor agreed with a nod. “I like that. And you. This place. Can we stay forever?”  
“Yes.” Loki yawned and closed his eyes. “Until the end of time.”

As the sun rose the next morning Thor was curled around Loki's languid form, his arm laid heavily over the rise and fall of Loki's ribs. He was hard before Loki even began to stir, pushing his raven hair aside to kiss the back of his long neck and the swell of his shoulder blade. With a low purr Loki felt Thor's lips on his skin and his erection pressed between his cheeks, lifting his leg to expose himself to Thor's probing fingers. He moaned as one and then two fingers stretched him, until his own cock was leaking onto the sheet below without even being touched. Reaching behind he pulled Thor's mouth to his and held his legs wider, silently begging as he finally felt the burn of Thor's thick shaft on his tender asshole. Thor kept his thrusts slow, savouring their lovemaking, so that by the time he felt the tightness of impending orgasm his thighs burned with exertion and his body glistened with sweat. Fisting Loki's throbbing cock his hand moved rapidly back and forth until he started bucking his hips against Thor's, and with a handful of jolting thrusts he brought them both over the edge together.

And so they spent day after day, pleasuring each other as the urge took them, enjoying every moment without fear. There were books to be read and intimate feasts to be had, blankets to cuddle beneath on the couch, seemingly endless skin to be explored.   
“We could, you know. Stay here,” Thor said one night as they lay together, bathed in moonlight from the window above the bed.   
“Mmm,” Loki hummed. “If only.”  
Thor sat up. “I'm serious. You've never looked so relaxed, so happy, as you are here. We could be happy here together.”  
“The mighty Thor can not live out his days in hiding, confined to a cabin. We both have responsibilities.” He waits for Thor to sigh and lie back down. “I spoke with Emmeline, she knows about us and she doesn't care. She says we can marry for mutual gain, she keeps our secret if I help her out.”  
“Why would you not tell me this sooner? She's probably with Sif right now, spilling all of our sins!”  
Loki shook his head calmly. “No, she won't. I do not know why, but I trust her. It seems in her best interest to keep it to herself, all she wants from me is marriage and she won't get that if she doesn't keep her mouth shut.”  
“I hate doing this to Sif. She has been nothing but patient and kind and I'm rewarding that with deceit.”  
“I don’t think you give her enough credit, do you really think she just pines away for you?”

Sif dined and trained alone, wondering how much longer her betrothed would be gone. She felt his absence not as heartache but as one might miss home or a friend – knowing he was safe and more than capable but lacking the companionship and physical presence. He did not love her, she had accepted the fact long ago and been relieved to find she felt the same, enjoying the closeness and friendship without the dependency of involving her heart. Still, she had physical needs there was no doubt he could fulfil, and she so desperately wished that he would. She frequently imagined how fantastic the sex could be if he'd only give in, with their combined strength and stamina, and his cock so sizeable she gulped and crossed her legs when she had the good fortune to catch a glimpse...

“Lady Sif?” a slightly husky woman's voice broke into her thoughts, and she whirled around from her place on the balcony to see Emmeline, Loki's soon-to-be fiancee, if she understood the rumour.   
“Please just call me Sif, Emmeline.” Sif smiled. “Is there something I can do for you? You must be sick with worry over Loki's disappearance.”  
“Yes, well... I have no doubt he will return just fine. I wondered if you might have any advice on preparing to be a part of a royal family? You seem to have been raised for it, where I clearly have not.”  
As Sif began to speak Emmeline was immediately distracted by her deep pink lips as they rounded the words, the curl when she smiled and the creases in her forehead when she frowned, the gesture of her strong but feminine hands.   
“Do you love Thor?” she blurted out, before covering her mouth and wishing the floor would swallow her. “I... I am sorry. Please forgive my candor, my lady, I seem to have forgotten with whom I was speaking.”  
Sif only laughed. “It's fine. I think we are more alike than you realise, Emmeline. Ask anyone around here and they will confirm that I do not behave like a Lady should. Far from it.” She toyed thoughtfully with them hem of her skirt. “And to answer your question, I do love Thor. We have been close friends since we were young children.”  
“If you'll pardon my asking, though... does he share your bed? I simply can not imagine doing so with Loki, I am certain we will never be that way attracted to each other.”  
“No,” she replied softly. “We sleep separately. He visits with another some nights, I hear him sneak out or come home before dawn, but I do not know her identity. That is perfectly acceptable, by the way, and you may find Loki does the same.”  
“Is it also acceptable for you and I to seek our pleasure elsewhere?”  
“Gods, no. I doubt you'd be drawn and quartered or anything so gruesome, but it is very much frowned upon. I am told the rules are different because if we end up with child the father may not be of royal blood. Impregnating a mistress with an heir is perfectly fine, though.” She rolls her eyes.   
“What if you or I were to take a mistress, then?”  
Did Emmeline imagine the flash in Sif's eyes just now?  
“I've never asked, but I suppose if hypothetical you or I were to be discrete about it... Odin would probably allow it. Is that something you would consider?”  
“Yes,” she says without hesitation, meeting Sif's eyes. “With the right partner, of course.”  
Sif blushed and cleared her throat. “I hope you find her easily, then. Would you dine with me tonight? I find I am growing tired of doing everything alone.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sif’s purposeful strut brought her to Emmeline’s door with a thick wad of fabric samples tucked beneath her arm, and she rapped loudly on the heavy wood with her knuckles.  
“Em? I need your help!”  
“Come in,” Emmeline’s muffled voice came, followed by further words Sif couldn’t make out.   
She entered and closed the door, setting the bundle down on a low table before striding toward the bedroom. “You have to help me choose – oh!” Sif abruptly turned away from a completely naked Emmeline standing at the end of the bed, rapidly returning to the living room.  
Emmeline chuckled. “I did say I was still dressing.”  
“I didn’t hear that part!” Sif called back.   
“I’m still dressing, Sif!” Emmeline yelled, far louder than necessary.  
“Very funny.” Sif ran her fingers over the top few pieces on the table, the smooth silk calming the excitement in her skin. She wondered if she hesitated and stared a moment too long now that all she could see in her mind was Emmeline’s graceful curves, the shimmer of her skin. 

  
Increasingly she found her senses heightened when they were together, tiny details like a hint of soap or a brush of skin causing immediate and unexpected reactions in her body. Just last night she lay in bed and when her hands wandered her own body it was Emmeline on her mind, her plump pink lips she imagined, the elegant fingers that rubbed her folds until she quivered and shook with release were not her own. She could be satisfied with the arrangement with Thor, but her bed was so lonely and Sif was so tired of pleasuring herself that if she only had Loki’s abilities she’d be a regular visitor at the establishment outside the palace gates. Emmeline had hinted at taking a mistress but Sif couldn’t be entirely sure she was taking the right meaning, and if she were wrong she’d be exiled. She couldn’t deny it any longer, though, even though she always saw herself with Thor, her daydreams about Emmeline were becoming too frequent and real.  
“Sif?”   
Sif whirled around to find Emmeline in a more suitable state of dress, albeit that her nipples were visibly hardened through the soft material. “Sorry, I was completely lost in my thoughts.”  
“Is everything all right? You look a little pale.”  
“Yes, of course. I’m sorry I walked in on you earlier, I didn’t see anything,” she lied. “I was hoping you’d help me choose the right fabric for the wedding.”  
“Sif, if I were so worried about you seeing me undressed I wouldn't have invited you in. May I be blunt?”  
Sif nodded, her shoulders stiffening.  
“I know it isn't my place to say anything, you are about to become Queen and I am nobody, I have no business speaking so plainly to someone of your stature, but I find I can not keep my feelings confined any longer. You are so beautiful, and strong, and kind... you're on my mind all of the time, and I realise this is wrong, but I'm attracted to you. Sexually attracted, I think.”  
Sif reached out and took both of Emmeline's hands in hers, fearing the other woman might cry. “We are friends now, you and I. That puts us on the same stature, so I do not want to hear any more about whether you may speak freely with me. As for the rest..” She sighed and looked down at their clasped hands. “I feel the same way, Em. I don't know what to do about it, but you can be assured you're not alone.”  
Emmeline reached a shaky hand up to Sif's cheek. “Surely we can't be expected to be faithful when our partners are not? Are you telling me the only time either of us will have any sexual contact is to procreate?”  
“That's how it is supposed to be, yes.” Sif steadied Emmeline's hand with her own, grazing her cheek into the smooth palm. “I expected Thor would come around eventually, and perhaps Loki will, too.”  
“You don't really believe that, do you? They are never going to share our beds, Sif. They're never going to love us. Maybe there wouldn't be any harm in us loving each other.”  
“People would notice, and they'd talk.”  
“Let them talk. Unless we're caught no one would know. No one ever has to know, except for us.”

  
Emmeline leaned in so that their faces almost touched, hovering, waiting for Sif to close the gap. After a few seconds she let her bronze eyes fall closed, and then felt the soft warmth of the lips that played on her mind for so long. The kiss was short, barely more than a peck, but it was enough. Enough to satisfy the hungry beast in her belly. Enough to quiet her mind. Enough to set alight the smoulder deep inside until it burned her cheeks and made her skin prickle. Enough for now.   
“I don't know if this will work out,” Sif said, stroking Emmeline's hand as it rested on her cheek. “Never doubt my feelings, though. You said yourself, I was raised with royalty, I know just how rigid they can be.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“We have to go back,” Loki said, his voice muffled by Thor's chest. “Today. Tomorrow. The next day at the absolute latest.”  
Thor loved Loki like this, carefree and relaxed, playful. He had yet to open his eyes but as with everything when they were safely hidden there was no rush, no need for clothing or getting out of bed except for sustenance. His strong arms pulled Loki tighter against his hard body, kissing the top of his head with a gravelly chuckle.    
“Thor, I'm talking to you.”  
“I was hoping if I didn't answer you'd keep going, by the time the sun was properly up you might have suggested we stay a hundred years and I'd happily agree to that.”  
“They'll be missing you.”  
“They were already missing you, that's why I'm here.” He pushed Loki onto his back and kissed him soundly on the lips before moving his mouth down to suck a bite into Loki's elegant neck. “You bruise so nicely,” he said, admiring his work and adding another. “I love that you don't heal my marks.”  
“I love to be reminded that I'm yours,” Loki said thickly.   
Thor's hand trailed down Loki's torso, drawing patterns on his thigh. Loki opened his legs and Thor paused with his open mouth just above a pointed nipple to rumble in soft laughter. “You're such a whore, opening your legs at the slightest touch.”  
“Only for you,” he replied, sucking in a breath as Thor resumed on his inner thigh, just millimetres from where he ached to be touched again. “And I'm not the one who was whining and begging last night to be showered in cum.”  
Thor bit down on Loki's nipple, drawing a hiss and a moan. “No doubt I'll be doing it again before the day is out.”  
After a few minutes Thor abruptly pulled back and rested his head in his hand, gently stroking down Loki's chest. “We can make this work, Loki. We have time. Okay, we have to marry Sif and Emmeline to get there, but once I have the throne things will change. You just have to trust me.”  
Loki folded his arms beneath his head. “Mmm. Mm hm. And then? How exactly do you plan on having children to pass the responsibility to, or traumatise for life with our terrible parenting? Hm?”  
“I am beginning to think you don't want this, Loki.”  
“Of course I want this.” He took Thor's hand. “Without sneaking around and having to pretend to love someone else. There's no way the people will just allow this to happen, and apparently they are what is important. The King has always had his concubines and mistresses.”  
Thor laughed. “Since when are you primarily concerned with the people of Asgard? And are you seriously calling yourself a concubine?”  
“Well... I mean, if that is what you want.” A shimmer of gold and green passed over his body like a wave, leaving behind the form of a woman with hair black as tar, her subtle curves cut right out of Loki's usual lean form.   
Unfazed, Thor took a moment to look her over, cupping her breast and running his fingertips down over her torso to her mound. “Mmm... what is it like when you receive pleasure in this form? Any different?”  
“You are welcome to try it out if it is to your liking. This is not an illusion as such, it's a different form, so it is different.”  
“Why have you never showed me before?”  
“Because you seemed to like the other.”  
Thor cocked his head and smiled. “I do. Do I have to choose?”  
“Well I can't be both at once, but I can switch any time I like. But for the gods' sake, don't impregnate me. I'll be stuck like this and I'm not keen to repeat that experience. Ever.” She shuddered.  
“Noted.” Thor laughed, taking a breast in his mouth and realeasing it with a 'pop'. “I wonder if Emmeline would prefer you in this form?”  
“I don't really want to talk about her right now,” Loki said, holding Thor's head to her breast as he began to suckle again. 

  
Thor's hand wandered down, feeling the smooth lips of Loki's pussy with flat fingers before dipping one inside. “Been a long time since I fingered a pretty pussy,” he said, delving further. “I don't know that I've ever felt one like yours, though.”  
Thor took his time inspecting every inch of Loki's body, from her long feminine fingers and delicate hands to the curve of her hips and soft, pliable ass. Eventually he settled between her wide legs, fascinated at the puckered pink skin of her asshole, the tiny round bud that peeked out the top of her folds and swelled with every pass of his finger, drawing wanton moans from her throat. Salivating at her scent – familiar and yet new – Thor began by licking the rosy ass until Loki spread wider and pushed back against his face. He'd learned well how to pleasure Loki's ass in the time they'd been enjoying each other, the only difference in this form was that the moans were of a higher pitch and the curve of her hips fit differently into his hands. He gave a broad smile as some of Loki's juices oozed onto his nose, returning his attention to her cunt and clit. With two fingers he drew back and forth inside her, savouring her creviced walls as they grew more and more moist, noticing the way Loki's hips bucked when he rubbed a particularly spongy area with the tips. He paid particular attention to it while bringing her clit into his mouth and fluttering his tongue over it, alternating fast light strokes with long firm ones.  
“Thor!” Loki cried out, grinding her sex against Thor's face. She'd long forgotten the pleasures of this body, but now if he would just use his tongue a little to the left and up... “Ha... fuck... There! Right there!” Loki held the back of Thor's head in place and arched his back high off the bed as the first waves of climax crashed over him.  
  
Thor ran a calloused hand over Loki's soft belly as she continued to writhe and spasm, contemplating his next move. He kissed the inside of her thighs, wiped the juices from his face, slipped his fingers from her dripping and swollen cunt. Loki looked down at Thor and curled her lips in the lazy smile of afterglow.    
"You have the look of a man who just discovered the answer to all of his problems," she said with a playful frown. "Do tell."    
Thor's eyes met Loki's and he winked slowly. "It doesn't solve anything, but I did just realise something truly wonderful about this body of yours. Multiple orgasms."    
Loki shivered. "We're not leaving in the foreseeable future, then?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sif and Emmeline were kept busy with wedding preparations when Sif wasn't training with The Warriors Three, allowing time to spend together without raising suspicion. Most of this time, however, was spent surrounded by others, meaning they could be so close but not touch, and it was driving them both slowly toward insanity. Not that either was keen to admit it.  
Sif couldn't sleep. She'd grown increasingly restless this week and although the night was cool she tossed and turned, kicking off the covers only to pull them back up a while later. All her life she'd exceeded expectation, achieved what she intended and done so with absolute confidence. All of this without fear, without a shred of doubt in her own abilities, but this -- being wed to Thor and bearing his children -- left her in a cold sweat.  
It wasn't the marriage itself or the additional responsibility of being queen of Asgard, but the emptiness of a future without passion spreading infinitely before her. Certainly she felt loved with Thor, she felt fortunate to be bound to her best friend, but to never be the object of his desire left her cold and lonely. She found it strange that she matched his feelings and yet was perfectly willing to satisfy his urges without regard for her own, but to know that when the time came to procreate they would both be doing so out of duty without any real pleasure... suddenly the walls were closing in on her bedchamber, on the entire apartment, and she had to get some of the frigid outside air into her lungs before they seized up altogether.   
Sif tugged her robe around herself, the thin silk barely shielding her skin from the cold stone of the balcony railing. She stiffens at the nearby swish of fabric on skin and the pad of soft slippers on the hard floor.     
"Sif?" a soft voice says from a few steps away. "Is everything all right?"    
Just the sound of Em's voice is enough, now, to curl her lips into a smile and make her mind quiet, the gasping hot fear from moments ago ebbing away with her increasing proximity. She turns to find the other woman dressed in a thick green gown and black cloak, simple but clinging to her ample curves, and is immediately very aware of her own nipples pointing hard against her robe.    
"I just needed some air. What are you doing out so late?"    
"The same." She looks down at her toes. "I was just out for a walk. It's a beautiful night." Emmeline reaches out and brushes Sif's arm, retracting her hand with a gasp. "You're frozen!"    
"I'm all right," Sif waves away her concern. "It's good to feel..." She didn't finish the thought, turning back to her original position to stare out into the palace grounds under the clear black sky. _Good to feel something on my skin_  
Emmeline sighed and leaned on the rail so that their arms touched, just enough that Sif could feel her warmth.    
"I want you, Em. I do."    
"You already have me," Emmeline said quietly.     
"If anyone found out..."  

  
Both women fell silent. Having noticed the recent change in Sif, Emmeline has begun to doubt how she will cope with this lonely life, living with Loki while burying her feelings toward the alluring woman beside her. How could she possibly keep from dying a little each day by keeping it all inside? But Sif knew better than she, raised to be queen with all of the unspoken rules and expectations. Emmeline had to trust her judgment more than her own.   
Sif wondered how she could go on another day without some sort of tender touch that wasn't her own, another body in her bed. Surely if they were careful, particularly while Thor and Loki were absent, they'd get away with just one night together. Perhaps they could just lie together, at least then she might finally find rest.     
Their fingers laced together delicately, like a game she once saw Loki play with Frigga where the squares and pieces alternated ebony and ivory, and Sif lead Emmeline through the door to her chambers. Three times she checked the lock, then did the same to the bedchamber even Odin himself wouldn't dare to enter without permission lest he risk his throat.  
Alone at last.


End file.
